Voyageur sans bagage
by Phebe83a
Summary: Réflexion d'un vieux dragon. Triste


Voyageur sans bagage

Il était là seul depuis il ne saurait dire combien de temps. Le regard perdu sur les vagues, le regard dans le vague. Devant les flots brodés d'argent. Il voyait sans le voir le temps qui avait fui. Les années qui avaient fini par l'abandonner rejeté à terre.

_Dis, que fais-tu là l'homme au soleil sur ce banc  
Le regard perdu sous tes cheveux d'argent_

_Je regarde fuir mes ultimes printemps  
Emportés par mille chevaux blancs_

Il aurait aimé qu'il ait quelqu'un. Une personne pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Qu'il n'était pas fou. Mais son monde s'était écroulé et personne ne se souviendrait. Les années avaient passé lui aussi aurait aimé oublier. Mais cela aurait été sans cet étrange compagnon d'infortune. Sans ce fantôme qui revenait à lui. Illusion de son cerveau blessé par trop de solitude.

_Je voyage, je voyage,  
Vers les lieux bénis de ma vie  
De voyages en voyages  
A travers erreurs et acquis_

Il voyageait, voyageait encore vers ce passé lointain et proche. Vers ses rares moments agréables et vers les autres aussi. Comme son esprit aimait à lui rappeler. Des erreurs il en avait fait, sa vie il l'avait vécue. Son unique acquis avait été sa liberté, sa solitude.

_Sans bagage, par image  
Par le rêve et par la pensée  
De voyages en voyages  
Sur les vagues de mon passé_

Son passé, fait de guerre, de sang et de passion il en savourait les images dans un énième voyage. Vagabondage aux couleurs d'azur et d'ombre. Parfois teinté de lumière ou d'obscurité. Comme la mer qui se parait de sa robe rouge du soir.

_Ce voyage dans les limites  
De vos regrets, de vos remords  
Est-ce un refuge est-ce une fuite  
Ou bien une aventure encore_

Il voyageait, il fuyait vers ses propres rivages, au grès de ses souvenirs au grès de ses regrets.

Parcourant les chemins de sa vie qui était devenue bien fade. Embrun salé et coup de vent.

Il n'avait plus d'utilité depuis long temps, personne qui lui ressemble assez pour pouvoir aimer.

_Sur l'eau calme de mon âge  
Où l'orage ne tonne plus  
De mirages en mirages  
Vers mes plages de temps perdu  
Je voyage_

Les années qui avaient blanchi sa crinière avaient assagi l'animal en lui. Les tempêtes de ses jeunes ans n'étaient que lointain passé. Il avait appris à se contenter du calme, à rêver à d'anciens désirs à jamais hors de sa portée.

Alors assis devant la méditerrané il voyageait par la pensé, vers un monde onirique peuplé d'ombres.

_Et toi jeune fille aux sources de ta vie  
Fugueuse à seize ans que fais-tu par ici_

_Je vais au devant du comprendre et savoir  
Voir la vie de l'envers des miroirs_

Il fut une époque ou il avait vu dans le miroir, vu son envers mais il s'était fait un devoir de le briser. Lui il n'avait pas su y voir, lui il avait comprit trop tard.

La destinée était étrange, le monde avait périclité mais comme son signe il était resté fidèle à ses ruines à surveiller. Vieux monstre mythologique oublié, que les vivants ne craignaient plus.

_Je voyage, je voyage  
Et je cours pour aller de l'avant  
De voyages en voyages  
Sac au dos cheveux dans le vent _

Plus jeune il avait fait le tour du monde, des mondes. Il avait foncé ver l'avenir ne sachant vraiment ce qu'il cherchait. Ce qu'il cherchait.

Fugueur, rebelle, marin à ses heures il avait si bien avancé qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu son but.

_Parfois folle, parfois sage  
Refusant les idées reçues  
De voyages en voyages  
Dans l'espoir de trouver un but_

Toujours fort et déraisonnable il avait voyagé. La cause de son périple il l'avait trouvée, trouvée et détruite. Alors sans bagages il était parti de l'avant, sans regretter sans comprendre.

_De rivages en rivages  
Pour des grèves à découvrir  
De mirages en mirages  
Vers les rives de l'avenir_

Il est un jour ou l'avenir n'est plus, le sien était devenu si fin. En regardant la route parcourue de plage en rivage, sa route était derrière lui.

_Je voyage, je voyage  
Un peu plus de jour et de nuit  
De voyages en voyages  
A travers rêves et insomnies_

Il voyageait encore et à jamais la tête remplie d'images entre songe et réalité. Le chemin commençait à s'estomper. Comme les brumes de la nuit, comme celles de l'ennuis. Il voyageait de son dernier voyage. Au bout du chemin il n'y aurait rien, rien à part une image.

Celle d'un frère qu'il avait aimé, celle d'un homme qu'il aurait pu aimé.

Si à la nuit l'océan se teinte de noir, peut être que leurs dragons se croisent

_Par temps clair ou d'orage  
D'un pied léger ou d'un pas lourd  
De mirages en mirages  
Par la mémoire et par amour  
Je voyage_

_(Texte de Charles Aznavour je voyage)_


End file.
